The prince and the peasant
by Holmes1216
Summary: SEBLAINE! Beauty and the beast AU: Blaine gets a job at the Smythe Corporation to save his dying father, and he and his boss, Sebastian, The Prince, don't exactly hit it off. He's rude, arrogant, completely egotistical, also one of the most brilliantly idiotic men on the planet and he has Blaine drooling over him. Not exactly the best work relationship...


Blaine shifted anxiously on his feet as he waited to go in. This was possibly the most important moment of his life, the job interview for the Smythe Corporation. if he didn't get the job, he would be able to pay for his fathers medicine, and he would die. Suddenly Blaine's head snapped upwards as

_Blaine Anderson, Please_ rang through the room, he shakily walked towards the room that could keep his dad alive. He opened the door and peeked in,a nervous smile on his face. He quickly scanned the room, noting that The Prince wasn't there himself and there was a small camera trained on him. He immediately knew that this was how The Prince was going to determine who got the job. He sent the camera a quick smile and looked expectantly looked at the man at the desk,who didn't look up from where he was writing something. He finally looked up and smiled kindly at Blaine and motioned for him to take a seat

"Hello, Blaine isn't it?" he asked, holding out a hand for him to shake. Blaine grinned, nodded and shook his hand and relaxed into the armchair. The man looked down at some notes

"So it says here that you graduated from Dalton Academy a year early with A-levels in Technology, Music, Neurology and Chemistry, that accurate?" he asked.

"Why would it say that unless you'd checked?" he blurted, clapping a hand over his man raised an eyebrow as he stuttered an apology

"Quite alright Blaine. Nice to see someone who speaks their mind" he assured, Blaine relaxed a little "But on your record here, it says that you-"he was cut off by Blaine himself, who was blushing

"Hacked into the CIA when I was nine...yeah..." he trailed off, grimacing. The man chuckled

"It seems you really are something Blaine...but can you give me a little demonstration?" he asked,passing Blaine a small laptop "Try hacking into us, Blaine, but I warn you, our security is top of the range" he said. He didn't expect Blaine to grin

"It's never about the security, it's about the people" he stated before he began typing furiously, biting his lip,muttering maths every so often. Suddenly, his webcamera flashed and he got several frantic reports of someone taking mugshots of them and a message of 'Didnt anyone ever tell you not to put personal details on the web? ;)' left circling their screens. He glanced at Blaine, who was smirking and apparently waiting for something. The laptop beeped and he unplugged a memory stick, only to hand it to the man, grinning

"Ah the wonders of Facebook and Twitter." he stated, smirking. The man blinked, as he got a voice in his earpiece

"Nick? What the hell was that?" The Prince asked. Nick groaned

"That, sir, was our new employee, hacking into and downloading our entire database. Everything" he stated, sending Blaine a thumbs up. Blaine's grin widened impossibly and he did a small happy dance, stopping and coughing awkwardly when he saw Nick trying not to laugh. Nick could almost see The Princes smirk and raised eyebrow

"New employee?" He questioned

"Yes sir, he seems rather pleased" he said, grinning at a Blaine who was testing desperately to regain some of his dignity. And failing horribly. The Prince chuckled

"Yes, I saw" he stated. Nick relayed this information to Blaine, who groaned, buried his head in his hands and shot a sheepish smile at the camera. Nick heard the Prince snicker

"Well, according to tradition' he could practically feel the sarcasm dripping off his boss 'I have to come and meet every new employee. I'll be down in a minute" Nick said that The Prince would be down soon and Blaine's eyes widened comically

"You say _what_ now?" He asked.

"He said that I would be down in a minute. " an amused voice said from the doorway. Blaine spun around to see the prince himself. Tall, bronze haired and green-eyed, he was considered stunning to almost all. Except Blaine, who thought he was pretty until he opened his mouth the next time he spoke

"Um...hello?" Blaine tried. The Prince smirked

"I would thank you to speak properly while in my presence" he said smartly. Blaine frowned

"Excuse me?" He asked incredulously. The Prince's smirk deepened

"Oh dear lord. Do you need me to speak slowly?" He asked very slowly as if talking to a half deaf person. Blaine's eyebrows shot up

"Are you always this rude?" He asked. Then he clapped a hand over his mouth as The Prince's smirk disappeared and a frown appeared.

"You cant talk to me like that!" He growled. Blaine narrowed his eyes, who did he think he was? The Prince, obviously. Blaine's extraordinarily fast mind soon found away to use this name as a way to annoy the so called Prince

"I'm so sorry, how about, Are you always this rude, my lord?" He tried, doing a mocking little half bow. Nick was in stitches, bent double. The Prince gaped at him, then shut his mouth, clenched his jaw and glared

"Your lucky your pretty" he said, to which Blaine only smirked.


End file.
